


Second Chance

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione gives Viktor another chance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Kudos: 11





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Hedgwig's prompt week 3/1/21 to 3/8/21. Many thanks to my beta, SH for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione looked in the magic mirror as she checked to be sure everything was perfect when Viktor arrived. _I am so excited that he decided to give us a second chance at the Equinox Ball the ministry is hosting. I wonder has he changed any since the last time I saw him?_ she pondered and grabbed a shawl, her bag and mask before walking downstairs.

Viktor was indeed nervous as he waited patiently for Hermione to join him. He had heard that Hermione and Ron broke up and wanted to offer her his support. _Maybe something more will come out of this tonight. I still have feelings for her. I know she…_ his thoughts trailed off as he caught the vision walking downstairs. 

Viktor felt his heart stop beating, and he was holding his breath when Hermione stood by his side.

“Relax Viktor! This evening is all about having fun and enjoying each other’s company. I’m ready to go if you are!” She kissed him sweetly before activating the Floo Network.

Viktor had a serene smile on his face knowing the night would be perfect for a second chance.


End file.
